Larisa Zoya Stasiuk
Larisa grew up in Nezhdanivka, Ukraine quite closely with Vasily Andriy and Mikhail Kozak to a rural family in a small farming village. At the age of 4, the village where they lived was burnt to the ground and their parents killed by the Russian mob as it fled from the Ukrainian authorities. Before they fled over the border, the mob found Vasiliy, Larisa and Mikhail crying in the middle of the village grounds. Due to their young age, they were picked up and adopted by an enforcer and raised in Moscow by this father and his infertile wife. Due to their age during the events, they do not remember exactly what happened and only that their adopted father had saved them from certain death. Larisa grew up surrounded by the structure of the mob, her father's influence as he rose through the ranks meant that she was never exploited as many women were. She in fact gained quite a reputation for her intuition in burglaries and escapes. At the age of 21, Larisa discovered the truth behind her and her parents death when praticing her safe-cracking skills on her fathers safe. There was a old newspaper clipping detailing the event in Ukrainian. After confronting her father, who reacted violentally, she and Vasily, along with Mikhail, fled to America on a barge heading west, having paid for the passage with money she stole from her father's safe. Welcome to Los Santos Larisa arrived in Los Santos, tired and confused. She ended up wandring for hours until she stumbled into Little Moscow. As she walked by, she picked up two men speaking Russian. She stopped, staring at them in surprise. It wasn't long before she managed to have a proper conversation in Russian since her English was abysmal and she was even told where some apartments where for her to house herself. She managed to get herself and her brother who arrived soon after her settled in. Soon afterwards, Dmitriy called up the pair, explaining he had a job. Obviously due to the recent experience, they both expected a form of car or house robbery which they considered the norm as a way of earning money. However what happened was far from so simple. They ended up in an underground garage, 8 strong, confronting an opposing mob of Russian mobsters haf the size. The real power was shwon when Dmitriy appeared to be begging for a merger of the two organisations. Larisa and Vasily both remained tense. They had come to do a simple in and out job, not stand as a number for a mobster organisation, and yet here they were. When things began to fall apart, Dmitriy called an evacuation as the whole group left. Vasily and Larisa remained behind, disgusted. Pavel, the leader of the other, smaller and more proffesional group, took the time to check they were both ok. Larisa left soon after, leaving Vasily in their hands hoping to bring in some money. Not long after, however, she recieved a call after hearing loud gunshots. Her brother had been shot. She searched frantically for him, eventually managing to limp him to a hospital as he had 3 bullet wounds. In a rage, she called up two of the larger organisations members who refused to talk. Vasily was lef tin the hospital to recover. She swore revenge. Calm The next day, walking home from a hospital visit, Larisa bumped into two people from the smaller mob, the Brigada Sivakova, and had a good conversation to get to know them. A few minutes earlier, Larisa had enountered Yasha, Dmitriy's driver, who informed her that the entirety of the old group had left town. She relayed this to the other mobsters and soon they were breaking into what they suspected was Dmitriy's old house. She had lain the first foundations for an income and connections within the local crime ring. She quickly grew close to Georgiy, a young man of 23 within the group and developed a strong connection with him. Soon, and after a hilarious event involving what would appear to be a rom-com situation where she had to pretend to be married to him for a day, Larisa and Georgiy found themselves together, deciding to not yet tell Vasily Andriy, her brother, who was known to be overly protective. So life began to fall into alost normality, for Larisa anyway. A relationship, a place to live, housework, the only actions out of the ordinary was the occasional burglary or car theft in order to make enough money to scrape by, all the while claiming benefits! Life was, in contrast to Moscow, good. One of the most eventful time sof this period was a huge fire in Little Moscow caused by some associates she knew in a revenge attack against some kid russians. During this time, as she was taking Georgiy home, she got into a car accident, been thrown off the hood and down the road, fracturing her arm and dislocating her ankle painfully. This was when her brother, Mikhail Kozak appeared, late as he was supposed to arrive with her and Vasily. After a brief altercation, almost getting into a fight with Georgiy, the situation was explained and she was shipped to hospital, treated, and shifted out later that night, although she'd limp for a few days after. Trouble in Paradise After falling into a routine, mixing her plumbing job with the occasional petty criminal activity with the Brigade, troubles began to arise. Her boyfriend, Zhora, soon began to develop a cocaine additiction which was putting a strain on not only their personal relationship, but their working relationship as the whole brigade turned on him in rage. Only time could tell whether he would manage to wean himself off the stuff and save his own life for if the drugs didnt, the Brigade surely would. That is, unless he came clean. While this issue arose, merely days after turning up alive to the shock of Vasily and Larisa, Mikhail Kozak her second brother, turned up dead in Idlewood. Rumours spread that it was an organised hit, but no one was able to effectivly narrow down who it was there and then. Slowly but surely, Larisa became cut off from everything. With her parents having turned up dead in Russia and now her brother, whom she had believed passed on and yet turned up alive, now being dead for sure, she felt like she was going insane. Vasily was the only survivor of the shooting and both of them wanted blood. It was Timur, one of the leaders of the Brigade, who calmed them. But it was also this shooting that finally brought the pair under Timur's wing as they began to pay a cut of all jobs done. Larisa swore she would never be exploite dor left in the dark because of her gender, and this was a tremendous step to ensure that. Death As she headed to IGS, walking through Little Moscow, Larisa was tailed by a trio of Chinese on motorbikers. As she hit the rad near Pizza Stack, it happened. she twisted about, pulling out a gun to confront one of the tailers. As this happened, a number of Albanians appeared, watching with interest while a hitman arrived with an automatic weapon. As she was shoved down, Larisa fired, taking down one of the men in the road. She then twisted about, shooting another before finally being disabled the arriving police. As she lay there, bleeding, the hitman took his chanc and rained a hail of bullets into Larisa's back, ending her life. So was the short, yet powerfu story of Larisa Stasiuk's life in Los santos.